A clickstream is an automatically-generated log of a user's interactions with a resource, such as a website or a software application. As a user is navigating a resource, the clickstream typically keeps record of, among other things, parts of the resource with which the user interacts (e.g., accesses, views, etc.), temporal data associated with those user interactions, assets of the resource interacted with by the user, and/or other details related to navigational characteristics of the user. Analysts and developers can analyze clickstreams associated with many different users, for purposes of testing software, conducting market research, analyzing employee productivity, and the like. As modern websites and software applications grow in size and complexity, the clickstreams associated therewith can become increasingly voluminous. To this end, the amount of data collected for analysis can be rather overwhelming. While traditional clickstream analytics applications attempt to summarize clickstreams, these general summarizations (e.g., simple flow diagrams) are insufficient because they are not designed to summarize voluminous amounts of data. In other words, traditional methods cannot concisely summarize clickstreams when provided with copious amounts of data.